SSX: Sounds of the Snow
by The Drum Kero
Summary: COMPLETE. A collection of cinematic song fictions written by Drum.
1. Griff Linkin Park Numb

AN: Okay, I decided to write a line of cinematic SSX3 Song Fics. Please note that this Griff is based off of my version of him from "SSX: Snow Gods". It also helps if you have played the game...you know for a feel the charecters.  
  
Also, for sake of clairty. Im using the asterisk method. Thus, all actions or anything that pretains to the actual setting is in *asterisks*. And all lyrics will be in [brackets]  
  
Chapter 1: Griff/Linkin Park - Numb  
  
*The scene pans across a messy room..and a sink full of dark water*  
  
*Griff looks into the mirror, his once blonde hair now slick and black, hanging a little bit over his face, he looks over at a picture of he and Nate*  
  
[I'm tired of being what you want me to be]  
  
*Griff looks back into the mirror, watching the dye setting in*  
  
[Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface]  
  
*Griff walks away from the mirror and over to his bed, passing by a few SSX Medals*  
  
[Don't know what you're expecting of me]  
  
*The scene shows a picture of little innocent Griff, standing next to Kaori and Elise on the last day of the circut*  
  
[Put under the pressure  
  
Of walking in your shoes]  
  
*He turns on the TV, and sees Atomika interviewing Nate*  
  
[(Caught in the undertow, we're just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, we're just caught in the undertow)]  
  
*Griff grabs his board and heads out the door*  
  
[I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there]  
  
*Griff jumps over a fallen tree, his now black hair flailing in the wind*  
  
[Become so tired  
  
So much more aware]  
  
*Griff turns onto the dirt, still boarding, behind him a younger more innocent Griff is catching up to him*  
  
[I'm becoming this]  
  
*The old Griff is neck and neck with him now, smiling and waving wildly*  
  
[All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me]  
  
*The new Griff looks at the Old Griff and glowers at it, raising his fist*  
  
[And be less like you]  
  
*The new Griff shoves the old Griff over, the old Griff tumbles in the snow and cries at the new Griff speeds away*  
  
[Can't you see that you're smothering me?]  
  
*Griff clutches his head, speeding down the slope blindly*  
  
[Holding too tightly]  
  
*Scenes of Nate ruffling his hair flash before his eyes, Elise pinching his cheeks, Psymon pushing him over*  
  
[Afraid to lose control]  
  
*He takes his hands off of his face just in time to see he is about to fly off of a cliff*  
  
[Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart  
  
Right in front of you]  
  
*Griff speeds off of the cliff, flailing wildy*  
  
[(Caught in the undertow, we're just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, we're just caught in the undertow)]  
  
*Griff turns his board, pulling off "The Sugar Rush", he looks to the side, and sees the old Griff mimicing his every move*  
  
[And every second I waste is more than I can take]  
  
*New Griff stops the trick and tackles old Griff in mid air, both of them tumbling through the air now, hitting the ground and beginning to tumble down the mountain*  
  
[I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there]  
  
*The Griffs roll down the mountain, their board breaking into peices*  
  
[Become so tired  
  
So much more aware]  
  
*They both hit the bottom of the slope skidding*  
  
[I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do]  
  
*Old Griff begins to cry again*  
  
[Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you]  
  
*New Griff stands up, leaving old Griff behind*  
  
*Griff begins walking away from the the old Griff, mouthing the lyrics to himself*  
  
[And I know  
  
I may end up failing too]  
  
*New Griff sits up, sobbing, mouthing these lyrics to himself*  
  
[But I know  
  
You were just like me, with someone disappointed in you]  
  
*a hand reaches down to help the old Griff up. The old Griff looks up..seeing its the New Griff he takes his hand, standing up*  
  
[I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there]  
  
*They both walk up the slope, the old Griff walking circles around the New Griff*  
  
[Become so tired  
  
So much more aware]  
  
*The New Griff watches this, remembering this is how he used to be*  
  
[I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do]  
  
*Griff looks at the lodge, looking behind him to see that the other Griff is gone*  
  
[Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you]  
  
*Griff walks back into the lodge, and heads for the mirror*  
  
[I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)]  
  
*Griff looks in the mirror, and sees his old self*  
  
[I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)]  
  
*The old Griff waves at him from the mirror, and slowly fades away, revealing the new Griff*  
  
AN: There. See? Not every songficcie has to have some character just singing a song. Like I said before im doing one for each SSX3 charecter, I might do some for the Tricky Charecters as well. But im not sure yet. I hope you like it. Please review, even make a request. 


	2. Kaori Michelle Branch Everywhere

AN: Now, this one might seem a tad odd. Every other fanfiction always has Mac and Kaori as an already established couple. For this song fic im making it seem like they arent together yet, but they obviously like eachother.  
  
Also, to answer a reviewers question. I dont have all of the songs planned out yet, so I am taking -some- requests.  
  
Chapter 2: Kaori/Michelle Branch-Everywhere  
  
*A plane takes off from a japanese airport*  
  
[Turn it inside out so I can see]  
  
*Kaori is sitting alone in a seat looking out of a window*  
  
[The part of you that's drifting over me ]  
  
*She reaches inside of her panda purse and pulls out a small picture album, she opens it up to a picture of her and Mac, sitting on the lodge couch smiling for the picture*  
  
[And when I wake you're, you're never there ]  
  
*she trails her finger over the picture, smiling at it*  
  
[But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere]  
  
*she closes the picture album and looks around the plane*  
  
[You're everywhere]  
  
*her eyes settle on a familer orange beanie poking out over a seat*  
  
[Just tell me how I got this far ]  
  
*She unbuckles her seatbelt, getting up to go take a closer look at the beanie*  
  
[Just tell me why you're here and who you are]  
  
*when she gets close enough, she sees that its just a little kid with an orange beanie, not Macs*  
  
['Cause every time I look   
  
You're never there]  
  
*she frowns a little, and turns around to head back to her seat*  
  
[And every time I sleep   
  
You're always there]  
  
*upon turning around, she sees that everyone on the plane is dressed like Mac*  
  
['Cause you're everywhere to me]  
  
*Kaori looks around the plane cabin, trying to see which one could really be the real Mac*  
  
[And when I close my eyes it's you I see]  
  
*she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath*  
  
[You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe]  
  
*upon opening her eyes, everyone has returned to normal. She brushes her hair out of her face and returns to her seat*   
  
[I'm not alone   
  
I'm not alone]  
  
*in her seat, she opens the window cover again, looking at the mountain below her, she drifts off to sleep*  
  
[I recognize the way you make me feel]  
  
*Kaori wakes up, sitting on a cloud..Next to her Mac is also sitting, holding her hand and smiling at her*  
  
[It's hard to think that   
  
You might not be real]  
  
*Kaori beams, her smile growing from ear to Ear. Mac mouths out the words "I love you" and slowly moves into kiss her. Kaori nears her head to Macs..as he fades away*  
  
[I sense it now, the water's getting deep]  
  
*Kaori opens her eyes, tears well up as she looks around the plane cabin again*  
  
[I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me]  
  
*She sighs and hugs her shoulder, looking out of the window and gazing at her reflection*  
  
[Cause you're everywhere to me]  
  
*she widens her eyes and she sees Mac snowboarding on the stars, jumping from cloud to cloud*   
  
[And when I close my eyes it's you I see]  
  
*she closes her eyes and shakes her head, trying to snap back into reality*  
  
[You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe]  
  
*she slowly opens her eyes*  
  
[I'm not alone   
  
I'm not alone]  
  
*she looks out of the window again, and sees nothing but clouds*  
  
*Kaori frowns again, and reaches back into her purse and opens the album back to the picture of her and Mac*  
  
[And when I touch your hand   
  
It's then I understand]  
  
*She begins to re-live the moment the picture was taken. Her and Mac sitting on the couch, joking and laughing*  
  
[The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin]  
  
*Mac ruffles her hair softly, and she snatches his beanie off, giggling*  
  
[You always light my way   
  
I hope there never comes a day]  
  
*Mac laughs and goes to take his beanie back, his hand accidently resting on hers..they both look into eachothers eyes for a breif moment..*   
  
[No matter where I go   
  
I always feel you so]  
  
*Elise walks up with a camera and mouths out "Cheese!". Mac and Kaori turn thier heads towards her as she snaps the picture*  
  
*As the flash of the camera goes off, Kaori opens her eyes and looks down at her luggage comming up on the pick up area*  
  
['Cause you're everywhere to me]  
  
*she grabs her suitcase, and turns around lugging it at her side*  
  
[And when I close my eyes it's you I see]  
  
*she stops as the picture album slips from under her arm and falls onto the floor*  
  
[You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe ]  
  
*she stops and kneels over to pick it up, just as she does someone accidently kicks it across the lobby*  
  
[I'm not alone]  
  
*Kaori curses silently and runs to retrieve it*  
  
[Cause you're everywhere to me]  
  
*Kaori shoves through the forest of bodies, trying to get to her picture album*  
  
[And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe]  
  
*she finally gets to it, picking it up and making sure none of the pictures fall out*   
  
[You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe]  
  
*smiles sighs a sigh of relief as she finds that her favorite picture is still in its place*  
  
[I'm not alone]  
  
*she presses the album to her heart and turns around to get her luggage, but she runs into someone and they both fall over, her pictures flying everywhere*  
  
*Kaori scrambles to pick up her pictures, the person she knocked over helping as well*  
  
[You're in everyone I see]  
  
*the person picks up the picture of Mac and Kaori..and looks at it for a long time..his face hidded behind it, from his point of view, Kaori's face is hidden as well*  
  
[So tell me]  
  
*the person slowly lowers the picture..*  
  
*Kaori's eyes widen and a smile spreads across her face*  
  
[Do you see me?]  
  
*Mac smiles back at her, the real Mac. Kaori hugs him tightly, a tear rolling down her cheek*  
  
AN: ..Excuse me while I go choke on my own fluff. I hope you liked it. 


	3. Viggo Pink Get This Party Started

AN: Okay, the first two song ficcies were a little serious in tone. So I decided maybe this one will be a little funny. In all reality, I loathe and hate this song..but it seemed fitting for a character I also hate..*ducks flying debris*.  
  
Chapter 3: Viggo/ Pink - Get this Party Started  
  
*A trashed hotel room is seen, on the bed a single foot pokes out from under the bed sheets*  
  
*an alarm clock silently goes off*  
  
*a hand smacks it off the nightstand*  
  
[I'm coming up so you better get this party started]  
  
*Viggo sits up, his hair in a mess and various lipstick marks all over his face*  
  
[I'm coming up so you better get this party started]  
  
*Viggo gets out of the bed, nude(only his bum can be seen) and heads for the shower*  
  
[Get this party started on a Saturday night]  
  
*Viggo hops out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he poses in the mirror*  
  
[Everybody's waiting for me to arrive]  
  
*he tries on various outfits, including Macs, Kaori's,Griffs,Psymons,and even Zoe's, before getting his usual style down*  
  
[Sending out the message to all of my friends]  
  
*He hops onto his board, dailing something in on his M-comm*  
  
[We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz]  
  
*He realizes he is trying to snowboard on the road as JP drives by in a Mercedes Benz*  
  
[I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings]  
  
*JP waves at Viggo, the glare from his rings blinding*  
  
[I can go for miles if you know what I mean]  
  
*Viggo jumps off of his board and into his broken down car and begins to follow JP*  
  
[I'm coming up so you better get this party started]  
  
*Viggo bobs his head to the music, trying to look cool as he can for the girls he is driving by*  
  
[I'm coming up so you better get this party started]  
  
*Viggo slams his head into the steering wheel, causing the door of the car to fall off*  
  
[Pumping up the volume breaking down to the beat]  
  
*Viggo tries to drive along like nothing happened, leaving the door in the road, he turns up the volume on his radio, only to blow out the speakers*  
  
[Cruising through the Westside we'll be checking the scene]  
  
*People along the road laugh at him as he still attempts to drive the deathtrap on wheels*  
  
[Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming up fast]  
  
*He and JP both stop at the light, JP looks over and smirks at his car*  
  
[I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my ass]  
  
*Viggo smirks back...and gives JP the finger*  
  
[Pull up to the bumper get out of the car]  
  
*JP just smirks and takes off, speeding away*  
  
[License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar]  
  
*Viggo tries to rev to catch up..and all four wheels of the car fall off*  
  
[I'm coming up so you better get this party started]  
  
*Viggo gets out of the car, cursing it and kicking it*  
  
[I'm coming up so you better get this party started]  
  
*As Viggo kicks one of the flying wheels, the hubcap flies off and nails him in the face*  
  
[Making my connection as I enter the room]  
  
*Viggo walks into a club, outside the door you can see a bus pull off*  
  
[Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove]  
  
*Viggo walks in, waving to the girls..sporting a fresh black eye*  
  
[Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat]  
  
*Everyone crowds the dance floor, watching JP breakdance in the center*  
  
[Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me]  
  
*Viggo runs into the center of the circle and begins to dance as well..out dancing JP by doing the "Acrobat"*  
  
[I'm your operator you can call anytime]  
  
*JP watches Viggo, dumbfounded as two girls flock over to him*  
  
[I'll be your connection to the party line]  
  
*Viggo looks over his shoulder and shoots a smile at JP, Viggo is missing two of his teeth*  
  
[I'm coming up so you better get this party started]  
  
*Viggo and the girls exit the club, Viggo looks around for a car..something..anything to drive to impress the girls*  
  
[I'm coming up so you better get this party started]  
  
*Viggo notices JP's car still has the keys in it..and a evil smile spreads across his face*  
  
[I'm coming up so you better get this party started]  
  
*JP's car tears down the street, Viggo and the two ladies screaming with laughter as Viggo runs ever light he can see*  
  
[I'm coming up so you better get this party started]  
  
*Viggo pulls up to the hotel from earlier, escorting to two ladies to his room*  
  
[Get this party started!]  
  
*Viggo's room door slams shut, and inside you can see his jacket and other various items of clothing fly across the room, including a duck for no apparent reason*  
  
[Get this party started, right now]  
  
*The next morning..Viggo is sleeping in his bed..face up..with a the duck on his chest, and the two girls gone..various lipstick marks on his face and chest..and a pair of panties on his head*  
  
*Viggo kicks the alarm clock before it can go off, and gets out of bed..and heads for the shower....outside a towtruck drops off his car..well..whats left of it*  
  
AN: I know, I know, Viggo took alot of abuse...beacuse..you know..I just dont like him. Anyway, The next person comming up is Allegra, Im using a reader request for this one. If anyone else still wants to help me out. I still need songs for: Moby, Mac, and Elise. Thanks you, please r/r. 


	4. Allegra No Doubt Just a Girl

AN: ...I hate Allegra. But I guess I wont be biased when I make a fic of her.  
  
I would like to thank Nomsyp's Angel for the request. Im using it for this one.  
  
Here it goes.  
  
Chapter 4: Allegra/No Doubt - Just a girl  
  
*The scene looks like a birthday party, a cake is shown with 12 candles on it as a very young Allegra, in a small dress, blows out the candles*  
  
[Take this pink ribbon off my eyes]  
  
*Her parents lug in a long wrapped present*  
  
[I'm exposed]  
  
*She begins ripping the wrapping off, then stares at the present with wide eyes*  
  
[And it's no big surprise]  
  
*She runs outside holding her first snowboard under her arm, and looks around*  
  
[Don't you think I know   
  
Exactly where I stand]  
  
*She looks around at everyone else on the hill, all of them are guys*  
  
[This world is forcing me   
  
To hold your hand]  
  
*When she tries to join them, the guys point and laugh and dont let her ride with them*  
  
['Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me]  
  
*She gives them the finger, and begins coasting down the hill, and takes a small jump*  
  
[Don't let me out of your sight]  
  
*As she lands, she is now a 16 year old Allegra, her clothes slightly more 'punk' and now on a larger hill*  
  
[I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite]  
  
*She speeds down the slope, comming up on the same group of boys from when she was younger, they are now the same age as her*   
  
[So don't let me have any rights]  
  
*The boys still refuse to let her ride with them, they take the next lift away from her, the sign on the lift says "Advanced Slope". She boards the next lift.*  
  
[Oh...I've had it up to here!]  
  
*She looks at the boys drop down from the lift and begin to race, she drops after them*  
  
[The moment that I step outside]  
  
*She speeds behind them, trying to keep up*  
  
[So many reasons   
  
For me to run and hide]  
  
*The boys begin grinding on logs over a steep gap, she follows, barely holding her balance*  
  
[I can't do the little things I hold so dear]  
  
*She begins to lose her balance, dangerously tilting off of the log*   
  
['Cause it's all those little things]  
  
*her board slips off of the log, and she falls off*   
  
[That I fear]  
  
*she plummets off of the hill, screaming*   
  
['Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be]  
  
*she lands on her back, now 18, she sits up and shakes the snow from her hair*  
  
['Cause they won't let me drive]  
  
*she stands up, and looks at a sign infront of her which reads "Try out for the SSX League!"*  
  
[Late at night I'm just a girl,  
  
Guess I'm some kind of freak]  
  
*The boys from her earlier years wait in line infront of her*  
  
['Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes]  
  
*The boys turn around and thier eyes set on Allegra, they all begin to laugh laugh and point, she now looks just like one of the guys, her clothes and attitude*  
  
[I'm just a girl,   
  
Take a good look at me,   
  
Just your typical prototype]  
  
*Allegra ignores them, and looks up as Atomika calls her name from the list*   
  
[Oh...I've had it up to here!]  
  
*Allegra runs up to the start gate, and gets ready*  
  
[Oh...am I making myself clear?]  
  
*The other racers get ready, ironically, its the boys who haunted her past*   
  
[I'm just a girl]  
  
*Red light lights up*   
  
[I'm just a girl in the world...]  
  
*Yellow light lights up*   
  
[That's all that you'll let me be!]  
  
*Green light lights up, and the racers take off, Allegra in dead last*   
  
[I'm just a girl, living in captivity]  
  
*Allegra begins to shove one of the boys over, as he tumbles she jumps over*  
  
[Your rule of thumb]  
  
*she clothlines another boy from behind, taking his place as well*  
  
[Makes me worry some]  
  
*she laughs to herself as she takes the first jump*   
  
[I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?]  
  
*she lands, in third place now, speeding up behind the boy in second*  
  
[What I've succumbed to Is making me numb]  
  
*She jumps and tackles the poor boy, rolling up and speeding to get whoever is in first place*  
  
[I'm just a girl, my apologies]  
  
*The boy begins showering her in a flurry of snow, the look on his face horrific*   
  
[What I've become is so burdensome]  
  
*she speeds up, ducking the flurry*  
  
[I'm just a girl, lucky me]  
  
*she tips the boys board from behind, he loses his balance and begins to rock*  
  
[Twiddle-dum there's no comparison]  
  
*she pushes the boy over, and jumps over his body and over the finish line*   
  
[Oh...I've had it up to!]  
  
*On the winners podium, a boy stand there with a bronze medal, holding a broken arm*  
  
[Oh...I've had it up to!!]  
  
*a boy with a silver medal around his neck, his neck in a neck brace*  
  
[Oh...I've had it up to here!]  
  
*At the top, Allegra smiles brightly, holding a gold mdeal in one hand, and a SSX contract in the other*  
  
AN: .....Hmm....I dont know where I was going with this, I litterally made this one up as I went along. Next up is Nate, which might seem a bit weird for the song choice, but I will explain that in the next announcement.  
  
You know the drill, r/r. 


	5. Nate Yellowcard Way Away

AN: Okay, this songfic might be confusing to some people. I personally find Nate to be one of the more mysterious people on the SSX3 roster. You pretty much know a good deal about the other rider's past, but not much about Nate. So I made this songfic to show how he was before the SSX circut, and how he got that "first snowboard"(If you dont get that, play the game, and read his Bio).  
  
Also, I added a little drama/romance element to it, you will know it when you see it.  
  
This is also one of the songfics that REALLY go well if you read it as you listen to the song. Much like Chapter 1(Griff) it fits very will.  
  
And now, on with the songfic.  
  
Chapter 5: Nate/Yellowcard - Way Away  
  
*As the song starts, Nate gets out of bed, putting on a pair of thick jeans, a white tank top shirt, gloves, and his cowboy hat. He begins walking out the door*  
  
[I think I'm breaking out]  
  
*On his way he picks up a large jar full of dollars and cents, the side of the jar reads "SSX or Bust"*  
  
[I'm going to leave you now]  
  
*He passes by a picture of he and a lady with red hair, he is holding on on his back and smiling as she is kissing him on the cheek. He gives the picture a quick touch before he exits*  
  
[Theres nothing for me here, it's all the same]  
  
*He rides on a large black horse, herding sheep into a large group*  
  
[And even though I know]  
  
*Later, he walkes out of his boss's office, counting the money he has and putting it into the jar*  
  
[That everything might go]  
  
*He looks at his watch and heads to the bathroom, changing into a black shirt and some casual pants*  
  
[Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid]  
  
*He gets on his horse, and begins riding down the street as night begins to fall around them*  
  
[Way away away from here I'll be]  
  
*As he rides, he passes by the local Ski Shop, he looks at the one and only snowboard in the window, he stares hard at it, his eyes glitter like a little boy looking at his favorite toy in the window*  
  
[Way away away so you can see]  
  
*He rides up to the front of a busy nightclub, he puts on a headset and grabs a clipboard*  
  
[How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)]  
  
*He hops off of his horse, and takes his place at the front of the line*  
  
[Feels to be alone and not believe anything]  
  
*He sighs at the long line of party goers he has to deal with tonight*  
  
[You can't stop me now]  
  
*He turns to two young girls, maybe 15. As they try to give him thier IDs. He looks them up and down, and takes thier ID's away from them and sends them on thier way*  
  
[You can't hold me down]  
  
*Later, Nate throws out a rowdy drunken party goer, who looks alot like JP...*  
  
[You can't keep me here, I'm on my way]  
  
*Afew seconds later, Nate throws out a couple more of the persons posse, then climbs back onto his horse*  
  
[I've made it this far now]  
  
*He gallops down the empty streets, trying hard to get to the Ski shop before it closes*  
  
[And I'm not burning out]  
  
*He dodges park benches and other obstackles, pushing his horse to the limit*  
  
[No matter what you say, I'm not afraid]  
  
*He jumps over a parked car with the horse, just in time to see the manager close up shop*  
  
[Way away away from here I'll be]  
  
*Nate slams his fist onto the door, begging the owner to open up*  
  
[Way away away so you can see]  
  
*The manager looks at him with fear, he is afraid of Nate*  
  
[How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)]  
  
*Nate slams on the door, holding the jar in his hand and mouthing out the words "SNOWBOARD" and pointing to the window..only to see that the snowboard isnt there...*  
  
[Feels to be alone and not believe anything]  
  
*The manager tells him its sold out..Nate hangs his head..and gets on his horse, riding back to his home..as he opens the door, he sees candles lit all over the place*  
  
[Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)]  
  
*The girl from the picture is sitting on the edge of Nate's bad, calling him to come over*  
  
[Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)]  
  
*He sits next to her, holding her had he explains everything*  
  
[Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)]  
  
*She rests her finger over his mouth, shushing him, and kisses him deeply*  
  
[This is how it feels to not believe]  
  
*The both lean back onto the bed, his cowboy hat falling off*  
  
[Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)]  
  
*The covers on the bed bunch up, Nates hands can be seen hugging the girls back, a tattoo that reads "Lindsy" is on his chest over his heart. On her back a tattoo that reads "Nate" is on her shoulder*  
  
[Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)]  
  
*They roll over constantly on the bed, by this point you have a good idea of whats happening*  
  
[Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)]  
  
*The jar of money bounces on the edge of the bed, falling off*  
  
[This is how it feels to not believe]  
  
*The jar hits the ground shattering, the cents spilling all over the floor(Just a hint: Think of what they are doing, and imagine the symbol of lots of small things spilling all over the place.)*  
  
[Way away away from here I'll be]  
  
*The next morning, Nate wakes up with his arm wrapped out Lindsy*  
  
[Way away away so you can see]  
  
*Lindsy smiles at him, and sits up, walking across the room with the covers wrapped around her, and she pulls out a long wrapped object*  
  
[How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)]  
  
*She hands the long object to Nate, who is sitting on the edge of the bed, getting ready for another day at work*  
  
[Feels to be alone and not believe anything]  
  
*He stops, opens the gift, and looks upon the snowboard he saw in the window of the Ski Shop, but with something extra, attached to it is a plane ticket...the ticket reads "Big Mountain, SSX3 Tryouts". He looks up at Lindsay and smiles, saying "I love you"* 


	6. Zoe Boy Hits Car Lovefurypassionenergy

AN: This is a first of a double update, yay! This song will probally be one of the lesser known ones. Fans of WWE(wrestling) might know this song beacuse it is Lita's theme song, but Im pretty sure no one will get it. Anyway, here is Zoe, Elise should come up later. Also, for those of you who havent played SSX3, you might be REALLY confused about this one, it deals heavily with some of the costume's she wears. Note, this is probally going to be the most obscure one out of the whole series, this litterally came to me in a dream, you will be able to tell that really soon.  
  
AN2: For anyone who reads my other fictions, just a little news. Powder Pete is still going on, Ive just had a bad case of writers block lately. As for Snow Gods, Parry(Icy Paradise, Yuri) is writing the next chapter of that, so expect that from her soon.  
  
Chapter 6: Zoe/ Boy Hits Car - Lovefurypassionenergy  
  
*As the music starts up, a Heliplane lands atop of Peak 2, Zoe jumps from the top of the ramp, onto the snow below her, her pigtails blowing in the wind*  
  
*As she lands, another version of her lands right next to her, this one with flaming hands and devil wings, her face painted red*  
  
*The blue flames of a jetpack are seen in the sky as a third Zoe lands, wearing full decked out mechnanical gear, even her board looks like its from the year 3000, her face is painted white and black*  
  
*Lastly, the snow comes together to form yet another Zoe, four in all. This ones hair is clicked back into a mohawk, her face painted a deep blue*  
  
[She's like a lost flower]  
  
*Normal Zoe looks at the three versions of herself, a smile spreading across her face*  
  
[Growing out through a crack]  
  
*The DemonZoe cackles wildly to herself, and begins to take off down the slope, her board made of fire*  
  
[In the bustling sidewalk]  
  
*MechZoe follows closeley behind her, using her jetpack for speed*  
  
[Moving like a river so sad]  
  
*Just before the Normal Zoe takes off, the one with the blue face drops two single tears, which turn into a snowboard made of ice*  
  
[So hey, where we going?]  
  
*The four of them race down the slope, each of them taking thier own track, then intersecting, they dont seem to be racing eachother*  
  
[Tell me where we've gone]  
  
*DemonZoe jumps over a deep gap, her wings flapping to propell her farther, after her SnowZoe leaps, forming a ramp of ice behind her, NormalZoe takes the ramp as MechZoe speed overhead*  
  
[Was there love and fury  
  
Energy and passion]  
  
*As the four of them soar overhead, the words are spelled out on thier arms; Love for IceZoe, Fury for DemonZoe, Energy for MechZoe, Passion for NormalZoe*  
  
[So f--- your rules man]  
  
*All four of them land, now on the second half of the peak, SnowZoe is now in front, gliding over the river as it freezes beneath her*  
  
[You step up, you'll go down fast]  
  
*DemonZoe speeds up behind her, melting the ice as her flamimg board speeds over it*  
  
[I've got to release all the  
  
S--- that has made up my past]  
  
*MechZoe and NormalZoe speed alongside them, NormalZoe grinding over a tree*  
  
[So go paint your face and  
  
Proclaim thy warrior soul]  
  
*MechZoe extends her large robotic hand, firing a small missle into the wall of the mountain, causing snow to begin to tumble down after them*  
  
[Cause life is a brutal  
  
Fight until we show]  
  
*The four Zoe's pick up speed, not wanting to get buried alive*  
  
[A shade of timelessness  
  
For we are all distinct]  
  
*SnowZoe stops behind them, and faces the snow. It seemingly stops in a flat wall before it touches her.*  
  
[And a waiting hour  
  
Transcendental release]  
  
*From behind her DemonZoe opens her mouth wide, a long stream of fire spraying from it, melting the snow in a single blast*  
  
[So f--- your rules man  
  
You step up, you'll go down fast]  
  
*NormalZoe waits for the three other Zoe's to catch up to her, all four of them take four seperate paths*  
  
[I've got to release all the  
  
S--- that has made up my past]  
  
*All four Zoe's go thier seperate ways, jumping over gaps and grinding on trees and other objects*  
  
[So go let your soul dance baby  
  
Time to free yourself at last]  
  
*NormalZoe smiles brightly extending her hands taking in the mountain air*  
  
[Unshackle your life's spirit  
  
Pry away from the past]  
  
*DemonZoe does the same, instead setting the trail behind her ablaze*  
  
[Cause, cuz it's gone]  
  
[Like a lost flower]  
  
*Normal Zoe begins to turn onto the path of MechZoe*  
  
[Growing with mad wind]  
  
*MechZoe catches up to NormalZoe, going neck and neck with her as SnowZoe appears on the side of them*  
  
[Like a sad river]  
  
*SnowZoe finally smiles, riding along side of the two as DemonZoe appears on the opposite side of the three, a large jump comming up*  
  
[Who has no end]  
  
*All four of them take the jump, all of them branching off, each of them performing Zoe's signature trick, the Pommel Me.*  
  
[So f--- your rules man  
  
Cause here comes my passion]  
  
*Zoe does the trick, falling down the long gap with grace*  
  
[So f--- your rules man  
  
Cause here comes my love]  
  
*SnowZoe falls as well, doing the trick, drifting closer and closer to NormalZoe*  
  
[So f--- your rules man  
  
Here comes pure energy]  
  
*MechZoe does the same, approaching Zoe from the opposite side*  
  
[So f--- your rules man  
  
Cause here comes my fury!]  
  
*DemonZoe descends onto NormalZoe, landing ontop of her and forcing her down into the ground*  
  
[So f--- your rules man]  
  
*MechZoe plummets down onto snow, landing ontop of NormalZoe*  
  
[So f--- your rules man]  
  
*SnowZoe does the same, all of them dogpiled ontop of NormalZoe*  
  
[So f--- your rules man]  
  
*The area around of the four of them begins to glow, the light gets so bright that it is nothing more than a flash*  
  
[So f--- your rules man]  
  
*Zoe stands up, just her, none of the others, smiling to herself*  
  
[So f--- your rules man  
  
You step up, you'll go down fast]  
  
*Zoe speeds down the rest of the mountain, at first a trail of fire streaks behind her*  
  
[I've got to release all the  
  
Shit that has made up my past]  
  
*Zoe takes a long jump, the trail of fire turning into a ramp of ice*  
  
[So go let your soul dance baby  
  
Time to free yourself at last]  
  
*In the air, Zoe smiles and claps her hands together, sending a missle at a wall, snow falling down on top of her*  
  
[Unshackle your life's spirit  
  
Pry away from the past]  
  
*As the snow falls, the area gets dark*  
  
*Zoe opens her eyes, and sits up, sitting in her bed in the dead of night*  
  
*Zoe stands up and claps twice, turning on the light, only to look in the corner of her room to see three masks hanging on her well, One blue with the tag "Love" hanging from it, A red One marked "Fury", and a white one makred "Energy". Zoe smiles to herself and lays back down, just above her forehead, no larger than a stick of gum, the word "Passion" appears*  
  
AN: ..Whatever I was smoking during this, remind me NEVER to do again. Read and Review..wow..this is just..weird. Elise is up next, either later today or tomorrow, but it will be soon. And for anyone who has/will request, let me point out something. I do not write songfics for the sake of just writing a song that will fit with the character, for instance, Mac's song most likely isnt going to be some booty shaking hip hop mumbo jumbo, with my songfics I try to tell stories using music and words, not make a Rider Video. So please, PLEASE dont request songs that you think will just sound good for a character, try to think of a story that could go with the song, not just how the rider relates to it. 


	7. Elise Christina Aguilera Fighter

AN: Okay, here is the update. I liked everyones requests for Elise..but they all seemed..too...predictable. I hope I surprise everyone with this. I dont want to spoil it much so..here it is. Im sure this time at least SOME people have heard the song.  
  
Chapter 7: Elise/Christina Aguilera - Fighter  
  
  
  
*Elise sets up for a race, her hair flowing behind her as an old friend coasts up to the start line*  
  
[When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true]  
  
*Marisol sets up next to Elise, a grin smearing across her tan face. Elise grits her teeth as she looks at her*  
  
[I guess I, I couldn't trust]  
  
*Elise takes a snort time to growl, standing up. This normal race just turned into a grude match*  
  
['Cause your bluff time is up]  
  
*Marisol waits for the greenlight, and speeds off of the finish line, Elise starts to follow, and then notices something on the back of Marisol's shirt*  
  
[Cause I've had enough]  
  
*Elise snaps and speeds up, her fists clenched, half way she unties her hair, letting it slow and throws off her shades*  
  
[You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride]  
  
*In big bold lettering, on the back of Marisols shirt it reads "CANADA SUCKS"*  
  
[But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm]  
  
*Elise tips the back of Marisol's board hard, flipping her fowards, then jumps off of her own, mounting Marisol*  
  
[After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you]  
  
*Elise swings a hard punch at Marisols head, connecting Marisol gets off of her board and elbows Elise in the ribs, the other riders stopping to watch*  
  
[But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong]  
  
*They tumble over, struggling to get to thier feet. Marisol throws off her earings and her shades and mouths out "Bring it on, Chica" to Elise*  
  
['Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through]  
  
*Elise runs and tackles Marisol again, Marisol sidestepping and kicking Elise in the gut, readying her foot for another kick*  
  
[So I wanna say thank you]  
  
*Elise grabs Marisol's foot, tripping her to the ground and causing her to fall*  
  
'[Cause it makes me that much stronger]  
  
*Elise grabs a hand full of Marisol's hair, pulling her up to her feet*  
  
[Makes me work a little bit harder]  
  
*Elise swings a hard slap at Marisol's face, leaving a nice red mark*  
  
[It makes me that much wiser]  
  
*Marisol wriggles loose, headbutting Elise in the face before chopping at her neck*  
  
[So thanks for making me a fighter]  
  
*Marisol grabs Elise's neck, slamming her down into the snow, laughing*  
  
[Made me learn a little bit faster]  
  
*Elise scrambles to her feet, aiming to kick Marisol, but Marisol counters with a kick of her own, Elise falls back down*  
  
[Made my skin a little bit thicker]  
  
*Elise coughs hard, no blood comes out*  
  
[Makes me that much smarter]  
  
*Marisol clamps her fists together, and slams her hands down on Elise's back*  
  
[So thanks for making me a fighter]  
  
*Elise falls face down into the snow, and grits her teeth*  
  
[Oh, ohh]  
  
[Never, saw it coming]  
  
*Elise flips up, kneeing Marisol in the stomach*  
  
[All of, your backstabbing]  
  
*Marisol doubles over in pain, tears welling up in her eyes*  
  
[Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game]  
  
*In the background Psymon could be seen laughing hard as he can, clutching the snow beneath his hands, as Griff walks around selling popcorn*  
  
[I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing, the victim now]  
  
*Elise grabs Marisol by the head again, and thrusts a knee into her face*  
  
[But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame]  
  
*Marisol falls back, holding her face*  
  
[Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh]  
  
[After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you]  
  
*Many different scenes of them fighting eachother, they trade many blows, both of them bruised and beaten laying in the snow*  
  
'[Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder]  
  
*Marisol tries to stand, then falls, too tired to move*  
  
[Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter]  
  
*Elise does the same, but also fails*  
  
[Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker]  
  
*They both begin to stand up at the same time, the crowd around them cheering, no one bothering to stop them*  
  
[It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter]  
  
*They both get to thier feet...and prepare to go at it again*  
  
[How could this (wo)man I though I knew   
  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel]  
  
*Elise mouths out to herself, circling Marisol*  
  
[Could only see the good in you   
  
Pretended not to know the truth]  
  
*She continues to mouth to herself, clenching her fists*  
  
[You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself   
  
Trough living in denial]  
  
*Elise begins to run towards Marisol, but Atomika stands in the way, ordering them to stop*  
  
[But in the end you'll see   
  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME]  
  
*Both Elise and Marisol punch Atomika in the head, causing him to fall over*  
  
[I'm a fighter (I'm a fighter)]  
  
*Elise grabs Marisol by the hair, and slaps her in the face*  
  
[I ain't going stop (I ain't going stop)]  
  
*Elise slaps her again, harder*  
  
[There is no turning back]  
  
*Elise jumps in the air, grabbing Marisol by the hair*  
  
[I had enough]  
  
*Elise performs the LaLaLa Lockstep, using Marisol as the board, and flings her to the ground*  
  
[Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder]  
  
*Elise lands, falling to her knees*  
  
[Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter]  
  
*Zoe runs up and helps Elise to her feet, raising her hand*  
  
[Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker]  
  
*Elise smiles, Marisol stands up, her hair and face a mess*  
  
[It makes me that much smarter]  
  
*Marisol takes off the 'Canada Shirt' and throws it down, a cheap act of apology, Elise nods, Griff stands there with his jaw hanging*  
  
[So thanks for making me a fighter]  
  
*Elise raises her hands in victory, accidently uppercutting Atomika, who had just stood up*  
  
AN: WHOOO CHICKFIGHT!!! YEAAAAH!! Okay, so the song didnt REALLY go along with the story, but damn it... that was FUN to write. Anyway. Moby is up next, having trouble finding a song for him. Read and Review!  
  
Oh, for the people who actually knew the song. You might see there is a small part of the lyrics I cut out, I did that beacuse I really couldnt find any point to it, and I dont think it will be missed. 


	8. Moby Black Eyed Peas and Papa Roach Anxi...

AN: Okay, I got bored..so..here comes Moby. I did the same thing I did with Nate on this one. This is placed before Moby came to SSX, its sorta sad, but it fits. This has to be one of the hardest ones I ever wrote.  
  
Chapter 8: Moby/ Black Eyed Peas w/ Papa Roach - Anxiety  
  
*In a graveyard, a figure is slummped over a grave, rain pouring down around them, the grave reads "Here Lies Nigel Jones 1986-2000"*  
  
*Moby stands up, letting himself get soaked in the rain, and walks out of the graveyard, down a street*  
  
[I feel like I wanna smack somebody]  
  
*Moby spins in the rain, cussing to himself, trying to hide his ears by yelling*  
  
[Turn around and bitch slap somebody]  
  
*He spins around and swings a empty fist at the rain, screaming*  
  
[But I ain't goin' out bro (no, no, no)]  
  
*Moby regains himself, cupping his hands*  
  
[I ain't givin' into it (no, no, no)]  
  
*Moby then breaks himself, screaming again at the sky, tears running down his face*  
  
[Anxieties bash my mind in  
  
Terrorizing my soul like Bin Laden]  
  
*Moby climbs into his car, speeding down the yet road, not a care for the speed limit*  
  
[But I ain't fallin' down bro (no, no, no)  
  
I won't lose control bro (no, no, no)]  
  
*Moby swerves hard onto a corner, the back tires of his car barely lifting off of the ground*  
  
[Shackle and chained  
  
My soul feels stained]  
  
*He speeds down the road again, ignoring every redlight and stop sign he sees, he dosent care where he is going, he just needs to get away from there*  
  
[I can't explain got an ich on my brain  
  
Lately my whole aim is to maintain]  
  
*Moby turns hard on another corner, this time his car swerving a bit, forcing driplets from the wet road to spray on nearby buildings*  
  
[And regain control of my mainframe  
  
My bloods boiling its beatin' out propaine  
  
My train of thoughts more like a runaway train]  
  
*Moby stops the car, trying to calm down, slamming his fist onto the steering wheel, he slams his foot on the gas, peeling out before he speeds down the road*  
  
[I'm in a fast car drivin' in a fast lane  
  
In the rain and I'm might just hydroplaine]  
  
*Moby cries to himself, his eyes closed, not paying attention to the road...not paying attention to the corner up ahead*  
  
*Moby opens his eyes just enough to see the corner, he tries to turn at the last second but he is too late, the car spins out of control, breaking the barrier and flying over the end, tumbling down*  
  
[I don't fear none of my enemies  
  
And I don't fear bullets from Uzi's]  
  
*The car tumbles, Moby's body being flung from the car half way, it skids down the sid of the hill*  
  
[I've been dealing with something thats worse than these  
  
That'll make you fall to your knees and thats the]  
  
*Moby stops moving, out of his car, his head bleeding...he isnt moving*  
  
[The anxiety the sane and the insane rivalry  
  
Paranoias brought me to my knees]  
  
*Moby opens his eyes, and sits up*  
  
[Lord please please please  
  
Take away my anxiety]  
  
*Moby stands up, dusting the sand and snow from his clothes, and cracks his neck back into place, he turns around to see...himself, lying on the ground, lifeless*  
  
[The sane and the insane rivalry  
  
Paranoias brought me to my knees]  
  
*Moby tries to scream, but no sound comes out, he tries to shake himself, but his hands just flow through the body like water*  
  
[Lord please please please  
  
Take away my anxiety]  
  
*Behind him, a small window opens, and a hand pulls him in*  
  
[My head keeps running away my brother  
  
The only thing making me stay my brother]  
  
*Moby fights against the hand, and looks at who it is..its a short black male, short little dreadlocks on his head..and looks an awful lot like Moby..the nameplate on his necklace reads "Nigel"*  
  
[But I won't give into it bro (no, no, no)  
  
Gotta get myself back now]  
  
*Moby focus's on the nameplate, then looks at the light at the end of the tunnel, then realizes what has happened*  
  
[God, I can't let my mind be   
  
Tell my enemy is my own]  
  
*Moby begins to fight against Nigel, trying to pull himself free of his grip. Around them both is a scene of Nigel standing on the corner of a run down city block*  
  
[Gots to find my inner wealth  
  
Gots to hold up my thoughts]  
  
*Moby stops fighting against Nigel, and watches the images around him, a shady person walks up to Nigel, and begins yelling words at him*  
  
[I can't get caught (no, no, no)  
  
I can't give into it now (no, no, no)]  
  
*Nigel begins yelling back, raising his arms as if he wanted to fight*  
  
[Emotions are trapped set on lock  
  
Got my brain stuck goin through the motions]  
  
*Moby watches the scene, shaking his as if he is trying to tell Nigel "No"*  
  
[Only I know what's up  
  
I'm filled up with pain]  
  
*The person raises thier shirt, exposing the handle of a gun tucked into thier pants, and says something else. Nigel lowers his hands and calms down, looking apoligetic*  
  
[Tryin' to gain my sanity  
  
Everywhere I turn its a dead end infront of me]  
  
*The person pulls out the gun, and fires three shots into Nigel's chest, Nigel falls back, clutches his chest as the person runs*  
  
[With nowhere to go gotta shake this anxiety  
  
Got me feelin' strange paranoia took over me]  
  
*Nigel tries to climb his way up a wall, and only falls back down, his eyes closing slowly*  
  
[And its weighin' me down  
  
And I can't run any longer, yo  
  
Knees to the ground]  
  
*The scene ends, Moby's eyes are welled with tears, as are Nigel's. Nigel begins to pull him towards the light again, Moby almost willingly goes...*  
  
[I don't fear none of my enemies  
  
And I don't fear bullets from Uzi's]  
  
*Moby snaps back to himself, and looks at Nigel, and mouths out the lyrics*  
  
"[I've been dealing with something thats worse than these]"  
  
[That'll make you fall to your knees and thats the]  
  
*Moby looks at Nigel, and kisses his forehead. Nigel holds out his hand, spelling out something in sign language "Don't make the same mistake I did..."*  
  
[The anxiety the sane and the insane rivalry]  
  
*Nigel lets Moby go, Moby runs back towards the end of the window, jumping out, and into his body*  
  
[Paranoias brought me to my knees]  
  
*Moby re-enters his body, and the car crash scene begins to play in reverse*  
  
[Lord please please please  
  
Take away my anxiety]  
  
*Moby regains control inside of the car, just before he began to speed down the road, he thinks..then puts the car in reverse*  
  
[The sane and the insane rivalry  
  
Paranoias brought me to my knees]  
  
*Moby drives back to Nigel's grave, and looks at it, tears welling up again, he takes off his chain, and rests it on the tombstone*  
  
[Lord please please please  
  
Take away my anxiety]  
  
*Moby kisses his fingers, and touches the grave. As he walks away, he reaches in his pocket, and pulls out a flap of paper. It reads: "Try out for the SSX Circut!". Moby begins to crumple it up, but then a small window opens, and Nigel's words repeat in his head. Moby opens up the sheet of paper..looks at the address..and gets in his care, he drives away...towards a snowboard shop*  
  
AN: Okay, its common knowledge. I dont like Moby, but I still stand by this was on of the HARDEST songfics to write, but I hope you all liked it. Next up is Mac, which is going to me equally hard. After that is the long awaited Psymon.(I still dont have a song for either). And after that, a special final chapter for SoS. Read and Review. 


	9. Mac Yellowcard Ocean Avenue

AN: FINALLY, I found a GOOD song for Mac. I really wanted to avoid using the same band twice, but then I also wanted to avoid using a song that no one knew(Zoe, anyone?). So, finally. Here is Mac.  
  
Note: If this seems like its alot like Kaori(Chapter 2), it is. This is the SAME time Kaori was on the airplane, this is just Macs side of the story. Needless to say, you might want to read Chapter 2 before this one.  
  
Chapter 9: Mac/ Yellowcard - Ocean Avenue  
  
Two people walk down a sunny sidewalk, not holding hands, but both of them are talking and laughing, one is wearing an orange beanie  
  
[There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
  
Where I used to sit and talk with you]  
  
The street sign above them reads "Ocean Ave", Mac is talking to Kaori as she listens, she smiles and nods, lost in the conversation  
  
[We were both 16 and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night]  
  
Kaori drops her sunglasses on the sidewalk, Mac sees this happen, they both bend over to pick up her shades, accidently touching eachothers hands  
  
[Staying up all night]  
  
Mac looks over at Kaori, both of them blush for a second, then stand back up  
  
[There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street   
  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet]  
  
Mac chases Kaori along a beach, his beanie on her head instead  
  
[We were both 18 and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night]  
  
Mac runs full speed, trying to catch up to the speedy Kaori, finally he dives and tackles her into the sand, Kaori rolls over, pinning Mac down  
  
[Staying up all night]  
  
Mac's face turns a deep shade of red as Kaori giggles, placing Macs beanie on his face and running off again  
  
[If I could find you now things would get better]  
  
Mac takes the beanie off of his face, and looks down, he is sitting on a hard plastic chair in the airport waiting room, outside its snowing hard  
  
[We could leave this town and run forever]  
  
Mac stands up and stretches, he looks outside, the snow falls in a pattern that almost looks like Kaori's face, then flurries away  
  
[Let your waves crash down on me and take me away]  
  
Mac shakes his head and rubs his eyes, and the image of Kaori is gone, he turns around to walk around  
  
[There's a piece of you that's here with me]  
  
Mac walks into the restroom, and taks off his beanie, he kneels over to wash his face and goes to look in the mirror  
  
[It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see]  
  
Kaori looks back at him from the mirror, smiling brightly  
  
[When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by]  
  
Mac reaches out to touch the mirror, as does the reflection of Kaori  
  
[I can make believe that you're here tonight]  
  
They both touch hands, and Kaori smiles, Mac moves his face closer, as if he were trying to kiss the mirror  
  
[That you're here tonight]  
  
Mac kisses the mirror with his eyes closed, then opens it to see only himself in the reflection, a man had just walked into the restroom, upon seeing Mac and 'Kaori' he quickly exited  
  
[If I could find you now things would get better]  
  
Mac walked out of the bathroom, looking around looking very embarrased  
  
[We could leave this town and run forever]  
  
Mac speeds up, trying to get back to his seat before someone takes it, now breaking out into a full run  
  
[I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together]  
  
Mac sprints down the airport lobby, zig zagging between people and their luggage  
  
[Let your waves crash down on me and take me away]  
  
Mac barely dodges an old woman and her walker, before he can look infront of him his smashes into a wall, falling backwards, out cold  
  
[I remember the look in your eyes  
  
When I told you that this was goodbye]  
  
Mac dreams, remembering when he was back at the SSX Lodge, he and Kaori sitting on the couch, it was thier last day together on the tour  
  
[You were begging me not tonight  
  
Not here, not now]  
  
Kaori wasnt smiling, she was sobbing softly, her bags packed in the background  
  
[We're looking up at the same night sky  
  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise]  
  
They held eachothers hand, and looked up at the moon, and Psymon who was howling at it  
  
[Be together for one more night  
  
Somewhere, somehow]  
  
Mac looked at Kaori, and moved his head in as if he was going to kiss her, instead they hugged eachother tightly, and then Mac woke up  
  
[If I could find you now things would get better]  
  
Mac gets up, and runs, trying not to draw attention to himself  
  
[We could leave this town and run forever]  
  
Mac realizes that the plane he was waiting for just landed, and he speeds up, trying not to run into anything this time  
  
[I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together]  
  
Mac spins to the side, barely dodging another old lady, and slams right into someone  
  
[Let your waves crash down on me and take me away]  
  
Mac srambles to his knees, and looks down at some pictures that have fallen across the floor...he looks at one..its a picture of he and Kaori sitting on a couch..back at the SSX Lodge...  
  
AN: I dont think I REALLY need to go on from there, if you read Chapter 2, you pretty much know what was going to happen.  
  
Well, everyone wants it, and Im going to give it to you. Chapter 10: Psymon, but theres one teeny problem.  
  
I dont have a song for him.  
  
So, since im pretty sure EVERYONE wants to see Psymon done right. Ive narrowed it down to three possible songs, and I am letting YOU decide. The songs are: Hoobastank - Out of Control, Lit - My own worst enemy, or Limp Bizkit - My Way. Leave your vote along with your review. Whichever one has the most by the time I feel like updating is the song. Please dont spam, and please dont double review. 


	10. Psymon Intro and Lit My Own Worst Enemy

AN: Here it is! The Final SoS for a character, the special final chapter will be out next weekend. Everyone waited for this one, so here it is. Before everyone begins to think I wanted to save the best for last, let me tell you that you are wrong. My best was first(Griff) and my favorite character is Mac, I just held off doing Psymon for so long beacuse I couldnt figure out a good song for him. I want to thank everyone who requested and voted, this is for you all. Also, beacuse I feel that the lyrics go well with Psymon, he has a little bit of an intro song as well.  
  
-------  
  
Chapter 10: Psymon/ Unknown Artist - You cant Hide -and- Lit - My own worst enemy.  
  
The scene is a bathroom, Psymon stands over the sink, a single light dangling over his head as he peers into the mirror  
  
[Ahh ... yeah ... ahh ... yeah ...]  
  
Psymon blinks, and smiles into the mirror, looking at his own reflection, and begins to talk to himself  
  
[_You can run if you want to, cause you can't hide.  
  
So you could run if you want to, cause you can't hide._  
  
_I see you don't know, who you dealin' with  
  
But I don't have it all, I'm a lunatic  
  
Cause see society? They label me a threat  
  
But I'm just gettin' started, I'm not finished yet.  
  
Look me in my eyes, I can see your thoughts  
  
All your ups and downs, all your little faults  
  
Keep actin' tough, it's gonna get creepy  
  
All of a sudden you're startin' to feel sleepy.  
  
But in these streets, when you doze off,  
  
You wake up with your clothes off  
  
Ashamed, feelin' so lost, whoa.  
  
You see my crew, you know my style  
  
Victory is mine, you're goin' down._]  
  
Psymon punches the mirror, watching the glass shatter around him, the scene goes blank  
  
Psymon wakes up the next morning, his bed mangled, his hair messier than usual..and all of his clothes on.  
  
[Can we forget about the things  
  
I said when I was drunk]  
  
Psymon wakes up, and looks at the edge of his bed, the infamous InkBoy is sitting there, staring back at him  
  
[I didn't mean to call you that]  
  
Psymon rubs his eyes, and looks at the dozen bottles of canadian beer next to his bed, then back at InkBoy, who just points and laughs  
  
[I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me]  
  
Psymon grabs a bottle, and chucks it at Inkboy, the bottle goes through him and shatters on the wall, Psymon stands and looks out of the window, and begins to sing to himself  
  
_Please tell me  
  
Please tell me why  
  
My car is in the front yard_  
  
Psymon looks at his car, which is indeed in the frontyard..its just on fire..and upside down...  
  
[_And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_]  
  
Psymon motions to his fully clothed self  
  
[I came in through the window last night]  
  
Psymon thinks back to the night before, he climbs into the window only to climb into Elise's bed  
  
[And you're gone]  
  
Psymon stumbles out of her room, a red hand mark on his face  
  
[It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy]  
  
Psymon stumbles down the hallway, laughing as hard as he can, slamming his head on doors and waving his half empty beer bottle around  
  
[Cuz every now and then I kick the living s--t out of me]  
  
Psymon pulls out his lighter, and laughs at the flame, he takes a swig of his beer and spits it at his lighter, blowing some fire into the air  
  
[The smoke alarm is going off and there's a cigarette]  
  
He chuckles at the flames and jumps as the fire alarm goes off  
  
[Still burning]  
  
Psymon looks at the reflection of the elevator door only to see that his hair is on fire!  
  
[Please tell me why]  
  
Psymon flies out of the nearest window, screaming and laughing at the same time as he plummets into the snow  
  
[My car is in the front yard]  
  
Psymon, instead of sticking his head into the snow, decides to step into his car, his hair still burning, the car begins to flame up, fire erupting all over the place, then the car explodes  
  
[And I'm sleeping with my clothes on]  
  
The explosion sends Psymon flying through the air, into a pair of powerlines, its pretty obvious what happened there.  
  
[I came in through the window last night  
  
And you're gone]  
  
Psymon drops from the powerlines, into his own room, and lands in the bed, a fully clothed, smoking pile of human  
  
Back in the present time, Psymon stands by his window, InkBoy still laughing at him as he talks to him  
  
[_Please tell me why  
  
My car is in the front yard  
  
And I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
  
I came in through the window last night  
  
And you're gone_]  
  
Psymon walks out of his room, and down the hallway, all of the riders giving him odd looks  
  
[It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy]  
  
Psymon kneels over, and picks up his lighter, still heading down the hall  
  
[Cuz every now and then I kick the living s--t out of me]  
  
Psymon walks into the kitchen, and opens the fridge  
  
[Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk]  
  
Psymon pulls out a 12-pack of the same beer that was in his room, and begins to laugh  
  
[I didn't mean to call you that]  
  
Psymon walks to the nearest window, takes a sip of the beer and jumps out of the window, Inkboy follows, laughing. He and Psymon take off down the snow, to do it all over again  
  
----  
  
AN: I thought this was a good one. I can picture Psymon doing stuff like that when he is drunk. Well now. Like I said, next chapter will be a special one, only afew people know. I will let you in on one secret, the song is MXPX - Play it Loud. Im intrested in seeing your guesses. 


	11. ALL RIDERS MXPX Play it Loud

AN: And here it is, the FINAL CHAPTER of SSX: Sound of the Snow. I hope you all really enjoyed this different look at Songfics, and I hope you miss it. Even though, I do have an announcment at the end of this chapter. And now, the Final Chapter of SOS.  
  
-------  
  
Chapter 11: ALL RIDERS/ MXPX - Play it Loud  
  
The Banner atop of Peak 1 reads "SSX Boarders Unite", the riders pull up to the starting gate, all of them look eager to win the race... the starting lights begin to start..  
  
[1, 2, 3 GO!]  
  
The riders pull out of the gate, Mac, Jurgen, and Luther take the lead, barreling down the snow as JP takes a long jump over Mac  
  
The scene begins to focus on Zoe, Elise, Mac, Kaori, Moby, and JP  
  
[Asleep at the wheel 40 miles left to go]  
  
The five of them turn hard, taking an offshoot of the mountain, seperating themselves from the pack   
  
[rollin' in on fumes to rock the show]  
  
They all look at eachother, the remaining veterans of the SSX circut, and the align themselves, speeding down the slope like a run away train  
  
[we don't need fortune and we don't need fame,  
  
we don't need bright lights to spell our name,]  
  
The five of them take a long jump, each of them making sure they have enough air  
  
[All we ever wanted was to play]  
  
Im mid-air, each of them jump off of thier board, all five of them free falling, thier boards plummeting after then  
  
[Play it loud, play it loud   
  
raise your voice shout it out]  
  
They all switch boards in mid air, jumping from board to board until they are all on thier respective board, and land. Moby takes a hard turn, shooting snow everywhere  
  
[We weren't the first but were holding our own,   
  
10 long years ago those seeds were sewn,]  
  
Psymon, Seeiah, Brodi, Eddie, Luther, Marty, and Marisol speed down another shoot, the path is covered with ice, Psymon seems to lead them as they speed, Brodi kneeling lower to get more speed   
  
[A song in your heart gets you up when you're down,]  
  
They jump, Psymon taking his board and doing a perfect Guillotine, as Eddie flies over head, doing the worm, Marty handstands on his board as Seeiah and Brodi fly by, Brodi hanging ten. Marisol flips over them, the perfect Spock 720, and Luther plummets to the earth like a rock, riding his board like a bronco.  
  
[like the songs we play we love this sound,   
  
we're just like you straight from the crowd]  
  
Under the, another set of boarders speed, theres only four of them, but they are determined  
  
[Play it loud, play it loud   
  
raise your voice shout it out]  
  
Griff, Nate, Viggo, and Allegra zig and zag through the course, the four of them completely in tune, Griff still dark and moody.  
  
[Play it loud, play it loud   
  
raise your voice shout it out]  
  
The four of them begin to grind down a long log, Allegra stands on her head as Viggo rides down, sitting on his board. Nate flips the board and grinds on the thin edge, Griff is having trouble keeping balance  
  
[Hold fast to your friends]  
  
Griff closes his eyes, trying to concentrate  
  
[Be true to yourself]  
  
Griff closes his eyes tighter, trying not to fall of of the log  
  
[And stop tryin' to be just like somebody else]  
  
Griff's eyes open, and he shoots off of the log, he looks different. He looks like his old self, he performs his Sugar Rush, while flying over all three newbies, all of the riders meet back up again, sliding down the mountain in one long line  
  
[Be your self, play it loud]  
  
Jurgen jumps off of a downed tree, backflipping down to his place in liune   
  
[raise your voice shout it out]  
  
Hiro jumps out of an ice tunnel, spinning up a snow flurry as he takes his spot in line  
  
[Play it loud, play it loud]  
  
All of the riders look up at a Helicopter passing overhead, Atomika and Rahzel wave at the riders, as Powder Pete looks down at them, his axe in the window..as he bumps into yet another mountain, he seems to be good at that   
  
[raise your voice shout it out]  
  
A snow flurry falls on the riders as they all look up, just about to cross the finish line, someone is riding up above them  
  
[Play It Loud]  
  
The rider takes a jump, and rockets into the air, flipping foward and spinning his board above him, like a helicopter propellar  
  
[Play It Loud]  
  
He flips and catches his board between his feet, mounting it and landing just infront of the riders as they cross the finish line  
  
[Play It Loud]  
  
The riders all look at the mysterious rider as he brushes his green and black dreadlocks out of his face, they all smile  
  
Psymon looks around and mouths out "ONE MORE TIME!"  
  
All of the riders not, and take off, taking a long jump down the mountain, going into another race....  
  
----  
  
AN: And thats IT. I hope you all REALLY like SoS. I just had to write something beacuse I got so tired off how Songfics were nowadays. I really hope this goes down in history or something. Anyway. I was thinking that maybe I should turn the whole "Sounds of the..." thing into a series, I do have alot of ideas for it, for different games and comics. Should I? Reviews and advice are nice.   
  
This is Drum, signing off. 


End file.
